This invention relates to a driving device for driving an object lens or the like in a camera or the like.
Conventional driving devices for driving an object lens in a camera drive the lens by means of a helicoid screw or a feed screw to changeover a focus adjustment or a focal distance, and because the distance through which the lens is driven affects the resolution of the lens, high-precision control is required and it has been necessary for the precision and tolerances of mechanical parts to be made high in order to carry out the desired lens driving. Consequently, when these mechanical parts are manufactured by plastic molding or the like, there has been the problem that repeated mold maintenance has been necessary to maintain the precision of the parts.